


just what you needed

by catsarelife24



Series: the adventures of sicheng and yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, a hint of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: it's been a hot minute for sicheng





	just what you needed

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy it's been a while since i've posted anything and it's been even longer since i've written smut. soooo enjoy this trash fire that isn't edited

Sicheng didn’t know why he let his friends drag him here. He never went to clubs, it just wasn’t his scene. It doesn’t help that he he had only been back in Seoul for six weeks and his Korean wasn’t exactly the best it could be. It’s not that he couldn’t communicate, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about trying to talk over loud music. But here he was, standing awkwardly, back flat against the wall while he sipped at his rum and coke. He watched as Johnny and Ten ground against each other on the dance floor, surrounded by sweaty people. SIcheng almost scowled, angry that they left him alone, but he couldn’t bring himself to hold it against them. It was really his own fault he was standing there alone.

_ Fuck it, _ he thought and ordered two shots of vodka from the bar. The bartender asked what kind and Sicheng shrugged. He doesn’t know his alcohol, but he does know that if the night’s gonna get any better he needs something stronger. He hands the bartender cash and downs both shots. The burn and taste leaves him coughing and sputtering. 

“You don’t drink much, do you?” Sicheng hears a voice behind him, loud enough to hear over the bass-boosted music. The owner of the voice is a man, a very good looking man, Sicheng might say. The man leans on the bar next to him, ordering several shots of something he’s never heard of.

“Not really my thing.” Sicheng strains his voice. 

“Yet here you are.” the mystery man answers, sliding a shot in front of him. “I’m Yuta.” and he downs the shot, no coughing or disgusted face. Sicheng’s impressed.

“My name’s Sicheng.” he takes his shot, less graceful than Yuta. He’s sputtering again but Yuta’s looking at him with a smile. 

“You’re cute.” Yuta says, obviously unashamed, smiling even wider. Sicheng feels himself blush and looks down. He isn’t used to people flirting so outwardly, especially someone as hot as Yuta. Sicheng knows himself that he’s attractive. Ten’s always tells him he has dick sucking lips, and he knows his slender body and legs look good in the tight pants he’s wearing. “Not very talkative?” Yuta asks.

“Just loud, hard to understand in this place.” Sicheng bites his lip nervously. “I’m not native.”

Yuta cocks his head for a second and then nods his head, understanding. “Me neither! Let’s dance.” Sicheng’s confused but lets the man drag him to the dance floor and right in the middle of everyone. From here he spies Doyoung dancing with a group of people and he wonders where Taeyong is. But his attention turns quickly back to Yuta when the older man begins dancing next to him. His hands occasionally brushing against Sicheng’s waist and hips. He swears he sees Yuta smirk. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but Sicheng decides to be bold. He grabs Yuta’s hands and guides them to his hips. Yuta fills the gap between them, holding his chest to the Sicheng’s. Yuta looks him in the eyes and Sicheng holds his gaze. They dance like that, the beat fast but the two of them going slow. Yuta mouths at Sicheng’s neck, giving him goosebumps. He makes eye contact with Ten, who just grins and gives him a thumbs up.

“I want you.” Yuta whispers in his ear, hands roaming and Sicheng doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t stop him when he’s taking his hand and guiding him out of the club. Sicheng lets out a sigh of relief, welcoming the cool summer air. 

“My apartment isn’t far from here.” Yuta says.

“Yes.” Sicheng replies and Yuta smiles and calls an Uber. 

They sit close to each other, legs pressed against each other. Yuta’s got an arm snaked around Sicheng’s waist while he rests his head on the older’s shoulder.

“Where are you from?” Sicheng asks. “You said you’re not native either, but your Korean is really good.” 

“I’m from Japan. I’ve just lived here for a while.”

Sicheng nods. “I’m Chinese. I lived here for a few years, but the past seven months I’ve been home.” he feels his face burn again. “My Korean has gotten bad.”

“Your Korean is fine. Come on, this is my apartment, and I need you in it right now.” and he’s being dragged again, still completely fine with it.

Yuta’s apartment is nice. It’s not super small, but still cozy.

“Do you live alone?” Sicheng asks, slipping off his shoes.

“I have two roommates, but they’ll be gone all night.” He answers. Yuta finally kisses him properly, pushing Sicheng against the door that he had just closed. He kisses him hard until his lips feel bruised and he’s run out of air. Yuta kisses and licks down his neck, nipping with his teeth, making Sicheng whimper.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Sicheng asks, breathless. 

“Eager?” Yuta teases. And Sicheng nods, too turned on to feel any shame. He leads him to his bedroom, taking off his shirt in the process. Yuta sits on the end of the bed and Sicheng shakes his head and the Japanese man has a confused look on his face.

“I wanna make you feel good.” Sicheng confesses and Yuta understands. “My friend says I have dick sucking lips.” He blushes at his own words.

“Oh, you do. Strip down to your underwear first. I can’t stand to see you with clothes anymore.” Yuta literally licks his lips and Sicheng all of the sudden can’t get out of his clothes fast enough. Yuta laughs when he almost stumbles trying to get his pants off and Sicheng whines in embarrassment.

Sicheng feels small and exposed in just his boxer briefs, his hard on extremely obviously. “So pretty.” Yuta hums and reaches out for Sicheng, bringing him closer. “You know how pretty you are?” he asks and Sicheng shrugs. “Ah, you’re too modest, look at this body.” Yuta brings his hands to the younger’s stomach, flat and soft to look at with hard muscles underneath. Sicheng’s breath hitches when Yuta lowers his hands down to his hips, softly circling with his thumbs. 

“Please.” Sicheng lets out a breathy moan. He wonders when he all of a sudden became so sensitive. It had been at least a year since he did anything remotely sexual, but he didn’t think he would react like this.

Yuta presses a soft kiss to Sicheng’s lips and gently pushed him to his knees, Sicheng’s body pliant. “Go on.” and with that, Sicheng gets busy, hurridly unzipping Yuta’s pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. His cock was big and flushed against his stomach. Sicheng didn’t even touch it before bringing his lips to the head, swirling his tongue around it. He smiles when he hears Yuta stifle a moan above him. He took more of him in his mouth, his hands resting on Yuta’s thighs. He takes him in completely and Yuta’s impressed, holding the back of Sicheng’s head with his hand, pulling lightly when he licks the underside. “Your friend was definitely right.” He moans out. Sicheng giggles and bobs his head, taking Yuta in completely. Yuta pulls on his hair to stop.

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng asks, looking up and meeting Yuta’s gaze. His lips swollen and slick with spit. And Yuta almost comes right there. 

“God, nothing. I just didn’t want to come yet and if you would’ve went any longer, I would have.”

“Oh.” Sicheng scrunches his nose in confusion. “That wasn’t very long.”

Yuta laughs. “Well you’re hot and very good with your mouth.” and Sicheng blushes again. “Come here.” He brings him up onto the bed next to him. “You’re so good.” He presses his lips against his neck, nipping and sucking and making obvious bruises. “Such a good boy.”

Sicheng whines, rubbing his hand over his underwear, desperate for friction. 

“Need help?” Yuta asks. The younger nods. “Want me to fuck you?” Sicheng whines, nodding frantically. “You’re so needy when you’re horny.” Yuta teases. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

Yuta gets the bottle of lube from his bedside table and spreads Sicheng below him. “Have you done this before?” 

“Yeah. I have a dildo. It’s been a while with an actual person.” He hides his face in embarrassment. 

“Shit.” Yuta groans. “Wanna see that sometime.” Sicheng holds his legs apart as Yuta slicks up his fingers and prods against his hole. One goes in easy enough and another is added quickly. 

“Feels good.” Sicheng says, slowly rocking back into his fingers. Yuta feels like he’s going to melt. He moans loudly and Yuta knows he’s hit his prostate. He prods against the bundle of nerves several more times before Sicheng is moaning and begging. “Please Yuta, please fuck me.”

“Are you ready?” Yuta asks, not wanting to hurt him. 

“I told you I have a dildo. Please.” He’s desperate and Yuta wants to give him what he wants. He pushes the head of his cock against his entrance painfully slow. Sicheng whines loudly and tries to rut against him, but Yuta holds him in place. He enters him fully and lets himself slump, the tight, wet heat enveloping him.

“Oh fuuuck.” He leans down to kiss Sicheng while he begins to move. It doesn’t take long for the Chinese man to moan “faster” and Yuta wants nothing other than to give it to him. So he sets a faster pace, and he’s hitting his prostate every time. Sicheng grabs onto his arms, bringing him even closer, their stomachs against each other.

When Yuta stops suddenly, Sicheng moans, his empty hole clenching. “Fuck, please,  _ please.” _

“Shh, here, get on top of me.’ He guides him on top of him. Sicheng immediately presses Yuta back against his hole and groans as he sinks down. He rides him, bucking up and down as Yuta watches in pleasure and admiration. He can’t believe this is the shy man he was flirting with just an hour ago. 

When the younger scrunches his eyes he knows he’s close. Yuta holds his hips and meets Sicheng’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long until he’s letting out loud, needy whines and coming all over his and Yuta’s chests. Sicheng purposely squeezes his hole, bringing Yuta over the edge. Sicheng feels so dirty when Yuta’s come fills him up, but he never wants it to stop. He’s babbling, feeling so heavy and full. He slumps against Yuta, and when he goes to pull out, he stops him.

“ _ Please.  _ Stay like this for a while.” Sicheng pleads. 

“God, that’s so hot.” He murmurs back. His cock softens but he stays inside Sicheng.

“Okay.” Sicheng says after a while and Yuta understands. He pulls out of him and leaves, coming back with a washcloth. 

“You were so good.” Yuta coos as he cleans the younger. 

When they go to sleep, Sicheng clings to Yuta, nuzzling against him, tired and sated.

In the morning, Sicheng realizes he should probably leave. Without waking Yuta, he puts his clothes back on and before he leaves he writes his number on a scrap of paper and leaves it on the bed. Just because he’s leaving now doesn’t mean this’ll be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> be mutuals w me on twitter @fullsunlove00


End file.
